Marina and Trunks Everlasting
by MarinaRockfort
Summary: This story is about a char I made up for DBZ. Marina. She falls in love with one of the popular chars named Trunks. This story shows what they are going through and then suddenly*Bam*Humor!
1. Chapter one

Chapter One  ****

Marina and Trunks Everlasting

Chapter One

Marina's eyes opened as she looked around. Though all she could see was darkness and hear nothing but crickets in the far distance she felt at home. She had spent many times in this secret cave thinking things over and training. Infact if it weren't for it getting so cold during the winter she would make this place her home. Now was one of her thinking times. Someone she cares for and spends a lot of time with is on the verge of dying. 

Yes death was a very sad thing. Especially when she could do nothing about it. Well she could but in turn she would risk her life aswell. That she didn't care. It was the matter of getting away so the others won't drag her back. "We have to do this as a team." Her Uncle's Words echoed in her mind. Goku always liked to think things over and then go for it one at a time. And if needed be a hero. Right now she wanted to be the hero. Not just for the Hero part. More like the part of getting Him out of there and Alive. 

She sighed once closing her eyes "I will save you..." She muttered these words before reopening her eyes. A gust of Wind came through the cave flickering out the candles for a short time. When they were back to flame, Marina had disappeared. 

Flying through the air made her think of countless times when she wasn't doing it alone. There was always someone next to her. Someone Special. The memories were flooding back now. Though they were Painful. Painful because if He died before she got to him she would have never got to tell him how she felt about him. Though that wasn't her main concern it was one of the top ten. She smiled to herself recounting how they first met. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was a sunny afternoon just like any other but different for Marina. She was new around these parts. Very quiet and very shy at first. The only reason she found herself here was because people were afraid of her. Where she originally came from, New York , they were use to freaks. But not like her. She once had a tail. Which she had removed after a while. She also had Powers. Magical Powers. Strength like Powers which were revealed all the time, Only because she couldn't control them. Well that's what she came to this town for. She heard there were people like her. And this is where her Mother was brought up. So she came to dig up her past.

After paying for her small cottage like house she went to buy some food supplies. Breathing in the fresh summer air making her feel at home and less uneasy. She enters the market getting small things like eggs, Butter, Bread, Milk, Cereal and lunchmeat. Waiting in line took only a few minutes and when she got to the check out counter she started putting the things on there. She never looked up or cared to but then she heard a young man's voice say "That will be $15.43 Miss." Taking the money out of her wallet she looked up at him. He was a good looking guy about her age. She felt herself blush a bit handing over a twenty. He must have noticed she was new in town because then he remarked with a friendly smile" So your the new girl in town they've been talking about?" She must have given a worried look because in a softer tone " Hey It's okay it's nothing but good things. I'm Trunks." He then held out his hand to her. Clumsily she shook it. "I'm Marina." "Ah Marina. That's a pretty name" Yet again she blushed because of this Stranger named Trunks. She had to leave and she counted on coming back to see him. He was one of the first friends she meant. Though later He had become more than just that........

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

Snapping back to reality she remembered she had to find the location of the enemy. She touched the sack of Senzu beans knowing they would come in handy. Flying in and out of cloud she finally was on a trail to her destination...........


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two 

Chapter Two 

"Hey Marina! Wait up!" It was Trunks. Marina was surprised he even remembered her name. She stopped and turned. "yes?" "Look, I was wonderin ....if uh you'd like to meet some friends of mine?"He looked down and blushed. He knew he probably would never earn her trust or anything else but he was going to give it a shot. After all she seemed very nice though a bit shy, what did he have to lose? He looked back up at her. To his suprise she smiled. "Alright. I'd love to meet your friends!^.^""Alright"He blushes a bit to his suprise. "I'll pick you up around 6ish?" "Okay sounds good, Trunks" He looked at her in a bit of a daze. She said my name he thought. Well that's a good start .and he walks off.

Trunks groaned. He was in a great deal of pain and he knew before too long he would Perish. Thoughts of Marina brought him hope and warmth. Especially her smile. But even though he was told many times that she had a thing for him, He wasn't quite sure. After all didn't they always hang out together? Did everything together? What if she just thinks of him as a best friend? All these things going through his mind were aching his head. His enemy had set a trap and he was the bait. Though he assured the Demon he was only wasting his time it didn't work. Wounded starved and hopeless he started taking choking breaths. Soon he coughed a puddle of blood. He heard a shrill laugh coming from the demon in the shadows, then everything went black.

Landing and walking into an Erie cave ,She senses a presence in which she reacts to. "Trunks? Is that you?" No reply. So this was it she thought. Now I come face to face with my best friend's murder. Well, this certainly should be amusing. Power level semi-strong but not as strong as hers. That was comforting. But remembring what Goku told her she knew that they can hide their power level. Suddenly out of no where a kick in the jaw. "Argh!" A rapid fight begins. Man this guy sure is strong.......But I'll not fail. If he's still alive he needs to get back and in one piece. I can't give up on him yet. Though described as just best friends she still had deeper feelings for him and she knew she could no longer hide that. 

The fight had to have gone on for about half the day. Marina was totally whipped. But she noticed her enemy was worse. A large Spirit bomb should do it. They may be old but they come in handy! Thankful for the time she creates a powerful bomb and releases it pushing a kamehameha behind it. Nothing was left of her enemy. That she was glad for. Weakly she continues down the cave. She stumbles. A moan is heard. "Oh gosh! Trunks?"No reply. By a little light she could make out the lavender hair and blue capsule corp. Jacket. Half worried sick and the other half too tired to move she checked his pulse. "Still alive Trunks?....You were always strong" It almost killing her she lifts him up the best she can and blasts through the cave roof and flies off to her small house . At least, she thought, He'll be safe now.


End file.
